somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
PSYNCIN' IN THE CHaiN
PSYNCIN' IN THE CHaiN is a dreamworld featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files''. It is a Somnium world created from Kaname Date's dream by the Prototype Psync Machine. Saito Sejima entered this Somnium to swap bodies with Date. History TBA Mental Locks 1# kcoL latneM concealed TBA 2# kcoL latneM c%ncealed TBA 3# kcoL latneM con%ealed TBA 4# kcoL latneM concea%ed TBA 5# kcoL latneM conceale% TBA Objects of Interest Exit – The exit to the %s!nc Room. * Open (0s) – Date tries to open the door, but realizes he can't open it. Monitor (Step 1 and 2) – A monitor with the word "sync" displayed. Saito Sejima was seen stabbing a monitor with Falco's face on it, right in the left eye. * Hit (0s) (Step 1) – Date tries to punch the monitor, to no avail. He wonders what is going on in this Psync. This action clears Step 1. * Erase (0s) (Step 1) – Date crouches down to turn off the computer, but realizes he can't do so. This action clears Step 1. * Touch (0s) (Step 1) – Date attempts to touch the monitor, but for some reason can't seem to tangibly do so. This action clears Step 1. * Check (0s) (Step 1) – Date tries to check the monitor, but realizes that, without Aiba to assist, he can't figure the Somnium out. This action clears Step 1. * Investigate Knife (0s) (Step 2) – Date reaches to grab the knife in front of the monitor, but in a haze, ends up stabbing the monitor with it, as the image of his original face is displayed, knife sticking into his left eye. Wondering what just happened, the Psync Machine activates, and Date witnesses the moment in which he, in the past, switched bodies with Rohan Kumakura. The door to the Psync Room opens slightly. This action clears Step 2. Psync Room Door (Step 3) – The door to the Psync Room. It opened up when the Psync Machine was activated. * Move (60s) – Date moves to the Psync Room. This action clears Step 3. Psync Machine (Step 4) – The Psync Machine, resting in the middle of the Psync Room. * Investigate (60s) – Date sees the figure of Saito Sejima in front of the Psync Machine, his hand bleeding from a wound, his left eye socket empty, and the Psync Headgear on his head. Date sees Saito's figure and thinks that it's the image of himself, and wonders what he was doing. This action clears Step 4 Psync Gear (Step 5) – The Psync gear equipped to the Machine. Saito was seen wearing one on his head. * Press Down (0s) * Investigate (0s) * Fix (0s) * Pull Off (0s) ** Date reaches out to touch the Psync Machine, but a wound opens up in his hand instead, reminiscent of Saito's figure before. After that, a memory plays out of Date, in the body of Rohan Kumakura, leaving the Psync Room through an iron door. These actions clear Step 5. Door (Step 6) – An iron set of double doors, in which the memory of Kaname Date, in the body of Rohan Kumakura, uses to leave,. The Psync Room in the real world doesn't have doors like these, which makes Date wonder as to why they're here. * Move (60s) – With some strain, Date manages to open the door and travel through. He appears in a distorted version of the room in the Kabasaki Chemical Plant. In one of the monitors, he sees Saito Sejima drop a picture of Iris and Hitomi in a pool of blood, as the two of them call out for help. This action clears Step 6. Pool of Blood (Step 7) – A pool of blood in one side of the room. A picture of Iris Sagan and Hitomi Sagan can be located in it. * Scoop Up Blood (0s) – Date tries to scoop up some blood into his hands, but fails to grasp at it. * Investigate (0s) – Date deduces that it's a pool of blood, not reaching any other conclusion. * Pick Up Picture (0s) – Date crouches down to pick up the picture, but before he can reach it, it sinks into the pool of blood. Once Date is back up, the picture resurfaces. * Stick Hand In (0s) – As the picture sinks into the pool of blood, Date tries to reach towards it, but he only pulls out an eyeball instead. From a nearby monitor, a memory plays out in which Saito knocks out Date, in the body of Rohan, down with a single punch. Laughter begins resonating, and the figure of Saito Sejima appears in a full body mirror across the room, laughing maniacally and with his left eye missing. This action clears Step 7. Mirror (Step 8) – A full body mirror, with the reflection of Saito Sejima in the glass, as he laughs maniacally and with his left eye missing. * Investigate (0s) – Date concludes that the object in front of him is just a mirror. Suddenly, his body takes out the eye in his pocket, and before he can do anything, his arm is forced inside the mirror, placing the eye back into Saito's empty eye socket. Saito begins sinking to the ground, and Date realizes that the entire room is now covered in blood. This action clears Step 8. * Hit (0s) – Date tries to punch the figure in the mirror, but it doesn't yield any results. * Touch (0s) – Date touches the mirror, but nothing happens. * Knock Down (0s) – Date tries to lift the mirror from the ground, but it is stuck to the ground. Sinking (Steps 9-11) – Date is sinking in a pool of blood. * %s!nk (60s) ** (Step 9) – Date begins to slowly sink into the pool, his legs already sunk below the surface. This action clears Step 9. ** (Step 10) – Date begins running to the Psync Machine to gain higher ground, but the blood makes it nearly impossible for him to walk. This action clears Step 10. ** (Step 11) – Date almost reahches the Psync Machine, but is pulled back at the last moment, sinking into the blood. He wakes up in a cleaned up version of the room, and witnesses the moment in which Date (in Rohan) and Saito switch bodies. The memory of Date wakes up from his Psync in the body of Saito Sejima, forcibly pulling off the Psync Gear from his eye. This action clears Step 11, awakening Date from his dream! Hidden Item * The hidden item appears once you get to the room with the Prototype Psync Machine. It's right next to the Pool Of Blood, hanging from one of the hooks. Trivia * With every Mental Lock cleared, a notification pops up telling the player that they have reached a checkpoint. Despite this, the "Retry" feature is completely disabled in this Somnium, making the checkpoints useless. ** It could potentially be an aesthetic choice to show that Saito Sejima has reached a checkpoint himself as he progresses deeper into Date's Somnium. Category:Somnia